


"The Box" Fanart

by hundredthousands



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundredthousands/pseuds/hundredthousands
Summary: Summary from the fic that inspired this work:They’re sitting at the table eating breakfast when Tony sets the matte black ring box between them and grins at it like it’s a triumph.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 170





	"The Box" Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951099) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



**Author's Note:**

> Workskin from [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768186).


End file.
